


Handcuffs

by spaceyho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corset, M/M, Spreader Bars, fuzzy handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyho/pseuds/spaceyho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/likhoradka"> Likhoradka</a> wanted a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/789301">Bubbles</a> with Destiel.. so... Here you go love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

The weeks of teasing was probably what had prompted it in the first place, but it wasn't like Dean had literally asked for it. Okay so he may or may not have told Cas to loosen up a few times. He might have bought a blue thong to give Cas just to make him uncomfortable. And maybe he might have possibly spent a few nights with his hand, just thinking about how the angel might look in said article of clothing. But he never outright said anything to Cas! He did have his dignity to worry about. 

So then he and Sam had a shitty hunt. He figured Sam could use a break so when his brother took a quick break to pee, Dean sent a little memo Gabriel's way. What the angel did with this news was up to him. When they arrived back at their motel to find a key card and a note addressed to Sam on the table, Dean simply shrugged, working hard to fight a knowing smirk. Sam could thank him later. He dropped Sam off at the address written on the paper, grinning the whole way back to the motel. 

When he got back to the motel, he planned to take a shower, watch some t.v. maybe; probably try to get a few hours of extra sleep. What he was not expecting was company. Or a note of his very own. It was sitting on the table, along side a familiar dark blue tie. Dean raised an eyebrow, picking up the two articles. He ran the tie between his thumb and forefinger absently as he read the short note.

'Wear this. Only this. Be at this address.'

It was signed, 'C' and Dean's stomach did a flip. Could Cas really have... He shook his head. He didn't know who else it could be but.. it _couldn't_ be. Could it? Only one way to find out. 

Dean grabbed the tie and his keys and left the dingy motel room, driving to the address written on the paper. It was another hotel. Not the one he'd dropped Sam off at, but equally as prestigious. Dean hadn't been given a key card, so he approached the desk, hesitantly.

“What can I do for you?”

The desk clerk seemed harmless enough, but Dean wasn't quite sure what to say. He still had the tie in his hand, and he fiddled with it for a few moments before asking, with a raised eyebrow, “Uh I was told to meet someone here..?”

“Can I get your name?”

Shit. Would Cas have used his real name? Of course he would have. It was Cas. Well what was the harm really, “Dean Winchester?”

The clerk gave him an odd look, then typed the name into his computer, “Ah so you're him,” Dean couldn't quite read his tone, but the smirk on his face was easy enough to read. The clerk reached behind him and grabbed a key card to hand to Dean, “It's room 302,” he smiled then turned back to his computer and that was Dean's cue to leave.

Okay. 302. Third floor. 

He made his way to the room, tie still in hand and hesitantly unlocked the door and stepped in. He had to be honest, he was not expecting the plain hotel room that sat in front of him. He shrugged and closed the door. He looked down at the dark blue tie. Well he might as well get dressed. Or undressed as it were.

Once he was in nothing but the tie, he tossed his clothes to the other side of the room.  
“You shouldn't be so careless with you things, Dean.”

Dean almost jumped at the sound of Cas's voice behind him out of nowhere. He really should be used to this by now. 

“Cas, they're just clothes they don't need to be-” He cut himself off mid-sentence when he turned to look at Cas. He had not been prepared for the sight before him. 

Cas was not wearing his signature trench coat. Not at all. He was clad in all baby blue. A corset of the color clung tightly to his torso, attached to it, a matching garter belt with lace stockings hooked into it. They had lace on the top. Dean thought he was gonna lose it. Cas had a lace collar around his neck to match it all and was that-? Yes. The thong Dean had bought him. Yup Dean was gonna lose it. And Cas could tell. 

The angel failed to keep the smirk off his face as his eyes travelled over Dean's bare frame, clearing enjoying the sight of the hunter's already half hard cock. Dean's mouth hung slightly open.

“I see you wore the tie,”

Dean tried to respond, but his mouth was far too dry, so he simply bit his lip and Cas's smirk grew. 

“Your outfit isn't complete however,” It was then, that Dean noticed that the angel had his hands behind his back. Dean didn't know whether to be worried or excited about that. He decided on a mixture of both.

Cas slowly pulled his hands out from behind his back and had to actually bite back a moan. Fuzzy hand cuffs. The angel actually had fuzzy hand cuffs. They were blue too, to match the rest of his outfit. Dean almost fell over when he was what was in Cas's other hand. A spreader bar. An actual. Spreader bar. Jesus Christ who was this man and what had he done with Dean's innocent little angel who had a hard enough time asking Dean to kiss him?

Dean's mind didn't stay on that subject for too long, however because Cas was walking towards him and Dean was backing up until his knees his the edge of the bed and he fell back onto it, leaning on his elbows and looking up at the smirking angel. Cas glanced at the cuffs in his hand and then with a snap of his fingers, Dean's wrists were in the fuzzy things and bound to the head board on either side and the cold metal on his ankles told him the spreader bar was in place as well.

He felt utterly exposed, especially with the hungry way Cas was looking at him, but he couldn't say he disliked it exactly. Actually he was kind of loving it. He was already breathing hard and he could see Cas's cock straining against the satiny fabric of his thong and Dean bit his lip, tilting his head to the side slightly, “Well? You got me all strung up now. What are you waiting for?” he smirked and raised his eyebrows.

“Just.. enjoying the view,” Cas mused, taking a single step closer to the bad and Dean and he could feel the angel's eyes roaming all over him. Dean's eye flicked to Cas's hands, wanting them everywhere on him, the rough pads of each finger trailing over his jaw, palms caressing his hip bones, nails biting into his shoulder; anything. 

Dean could swear Cas read his mind just then because the angel closed the distance between the two, kneeling onto the bed over Dean and reaching a hand to cup his jaw. He kissed Dean then, and it was everything and nothing like Dean wanted it to be. It was soft and gentle like the hand on Dean's face, and it was so sweet, but Dean was moaning against Cas's lips, turning it into something filthy. And so Cas took it a step further. He nipped at Dean's lip, who then gasped, letting Cas slip his tongue into his mouth, tasting Dean completely and Dean was panting and light headed and God it was so amazing and when did Cas learn to kiss like that?

Cas's lips left his and Dean let out a whine of protest, much to Cas's amusement and his own chagrin. Cas smirked down at him again, eyes travelling over his face as if studying him. 

Dean was lost in Cas's endless blue eyes and so when the angel took a hold of his cock, he let out a loud gasp, having been caught off guard, but then Cas's thumb was running slowly over the head and then just under it and Dean was panting and moaning again, begging Cas, “Please..”

“Please.. what?” Cas was teasing him now and Dean groaned.

“Oh don't even start,” Dean growled, wrists straining against the cuffs and Cas chuckled in response, crawling up and straddling Dean's hips and Dean let out a satisfied moan, “There we go,” he murmured, letting out a happy sigh. Cas rolled his hips, pulling another moan from Dean who pulled at the cuffs again. He wanted his hands on Cas's hips, wanted to feel his skin and his heat and everything about him. 

Cas had now picked up a rhythm with his hips, rocking them against Dean and he leaned down to suck at Dean's neck and Dean arched his back off the bed, much to the angel's amusement. Cas sat up slightly, reaching to the side of the bed to grab at the small bottle of lube in the draw of the bedside table. Dean opened his eyes – when had he closed them? - and watched as Cas poured a generous amount onto his fingers before tossing the bottle aside and then he reached back and took a hold of Dean's cock. Dean sucked in a breath as Cas's hand spread the cool lubrication over his length. Dean bit his lip and he waited as Cas took his sweet time slicking up his dick. It was excruciatingly slow and by the time he felt Cas lining him up with his entrance Dean was beyond desperate. 

Cas sank onto him and Dean watched the expressions on the angel's face. Really his the faces he was making should be illegal, Dean decided. Cas stilled once Dean was completely inside of him and Dean groaned, arching his back again and when Cas finally began to move, he started with small rotations of his hips that made Dean pant and whimper, making an utter fool of himself until Cas finally spared him. He placed his hands on Dean's chest, thumbing the tie, and he used his hands as leverage to pull his hips up and down and it was just too fucking good and Dean's stomach tightened at the raw pleasure of it. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Cas; the focused expression on his face, his tousled hair, the curve of his shoulders where they met his neck, the muscles in his stomach that flexed with every movement he made and then Cas did the thing where it was like he read his mind again because he leaned down and kissed Dean, long and slow. It was hot and messy and just was Dean had been craving.

Cas's expression changed, mouth opening but no sound leaving and Dean knew he had hit his sweet spot. Though Cas was still the one moving, Dean canted his hips to hit it again, if just to see that look on Cas's face again. The angel's fingers dug into Dean's chest and then Cas was clenching around him as he came, a small choked moan leaving his lips as he did so. Cas's face and the noises Cas made and Cas's nails in his skin and Cas's breath and just Cas was perfect and then Dean followed behind Cas in suit, eyes squeezing shut and hands fisting the air and tugging at the restraints as he hit his climax.

They were both breathing hard and Cas kissed Dean again, hot and messy, both still on a sort of high. Cas slipped off of Dean then, sliding down the bed to undo the spreader bar and toss it to the floor. Dean flexed his toes and gave Cas a lopsided grin as the angel reached back up to undo each of the cuffs.

Dean sat up and pulled Cas into a kiss as soon as his wrists were free, tangling his fingers into the dark, mussed up hair. He kissed the corner of his mouth and then his jaw and up to his ear and then he pulled back, smiling, “Wow,” he commented, still kind of breathing hard and Cas grinned.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah..” Dean kissed Cas's nose and the two lay down. A click of Cas's fingers and the light blue attired was stripped from the angel, folded neatly on the other side of the room. They snuggled under the blankets and Dean kissed the top of Cas's head, breathing in his scent. He chuckled then spoke up, “Okay, I gotta ask though. Why a corset?”

Cas was quiet for a moment, as if he didn't really want to answer, and in truth, he probably didn't. After a few moments of silence Dean heard him mutter, “It was Gabriel's idea..”

Dean simply laughed, “Of course it was,” and pulled Cas closer to him.


End file.
